The Princess of Hunters
by alice2998
Summary: Faith Moreaux has gone through a lot before moving to the Argents. She is the one true heir. The one hunter that can change everything. Together with her cousin Allison she starts her schoolyear in Beacon Hills where she meets big challenges and a special someone that can't seem to get out of her mind. What will she choose? Her responsibility or her heart?
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Of Hunters

Chapter: 1

There's this strange fact about moving into a new town. People notice you no matter where you are. They watch you like a lion watches its' prey. They talk about you and are as curious as it can get. But I can live with that. By now I was used to the stares that I got every time I showed up in a new city. And truth be told the stares of strangers aren't as bad as the pitiful glances of your own family…

I knew what was awaiting me when I made my way over to my cousin and uncle standing at the gate waiting for me. It wasn't going to be easy. I just lost everything in one second. My life, my parents and my existence. Leaving Rome behind was one of the hardest steps in my life. The thing is: I did not only leave the city behind but also the ones being buried underneath its grounds.

My life changed in a matter of seconds. I did not even have time to comprehend what just happened when fire started to spread out. The smoke consumed my senses. I got weaker and weaker. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry. The only thing that I could do was stand there and watch how my parents and friends got slaughtered one after another. The barrier of smoke and fire keeping me from running over to them. I felt like I couldn't breath. I was paralyzed. Black eyes being the last thing I saw before everything turning black…..

Snapping out of my thoughts I walked up to my uncle and cousin and received pitiful glances. Nothing new then. Ever since that night all I received were pitiful glances and careful answers to my questions. I was sick of it. I didn't need anyone's pity. I am a Moreaux and I won't go down without a fight. I will get my revenge and until then I will linger in the shadows until I can make my move.

"Hey uncle Chris, Allison it is good to see you again. It has been too long."

I put on the best smile I could master and wrapped my arms around both of them. It felt good to have family surrounding me. For one moment I felt my worries leaving my mind. All I could feel were their arms being wrapped around me welcoming me with a warm gentleness that I haven't felt since I was a child. My parents weren't very affectionate people. I was raised to be an heir, not an average girl. That's what my father used to tell me…

"Hello Faith. It has truly been too long. It is nice having you live with us even though I wish it were under different circumstances."

I put on a brave smile and received another hug from Allison.

"I am so glad you are here. Seems like Beacon Hills High will now have two new students to talk about. I am happy to have you going through this with me together. You've got no idea how nervous I was about going to school on Monday."

I knew what she was doing. She was being Allison and trying to lead the conversation in a different connection. Truth be told I was also very glad to have her next to me while going through this hard time. She knows that I will talk as soon as I am ready and I know that she won't push it until then. At least that's what I was hoping. I noticed Chris watching me from the corner of my eyes. He was trying to analyze my emotions. I know that he only meant well but I swore on that night to never appear weak or broken ever again. So I just turned my attention back to Allison as Chris got all of my suitcases and made his way over to the car.

"Well I hope that Beacon Hills is ready for two Argents. We will be feared and adored at the same time. I promise you we will leave our mark."

I knew that Allison never got the chance to make any real friends because of them moving all the time, so I wanted to make her feel more reassured and confident about this whole thing. I knew for a fact that we would be staying here for quite a while. But I couldn't forget my responsibilities. I am the only heir of my bloodline. I am the only Moreaux that is left and I have to lead the people that my parents once lead. We were the most ancient bloodline of hunters that the world has ever seen. And now it was my responsibility to represent my family, my lineage. The only problem was that I couldn't stay in Rome. It was far too dangerous and since I am not off age yet I can't live alone. That's why I moved to the Argents. Chris is my father's uncle and the only person that saw me before I knew how to handle a weapon. He saw my small and innocent self before I became the hunter that I am now. I used to think that I am the reason for him not telling Allison about our family's true history. He's afraid of Allison losing her innocence, he's afraid of Allison becoming like me. I am one of the most feared hunters in our society which gives me a lot of privileges but also brings a lot of enemies. Some people call me the princess of hunters because of my parents having been seen as royalty. They were the King and Queen of our society. The ones who kept our loyalty, our trust and our honour. The whole hunter society was build up around our lineage. It has always been that way and it will stay so. I will make sure of that. I will honour my parents' heritage and make them proud of me. I feel responsible to do so. Not only for my parents but also for the hunters. My parents may be gone but that doesn't mean that we will give up. We will keep fighting every demon, every creature of the dark that crosses our path. We are destined to do so and I will make sure that everyone gets that. The King and Queen are defeated but the Princess is just in her wake, she's rising out of the shadows.

I am just waiting for the right opportunity to come. Until then I will have to stay low and be as unsuspicious as I can be.

"Hello Fay! Are you in here in the car with me or miles away in your mind?"

Allison looked over at me with raised eyebrows. I just laughed it off and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry great minds just get lost sometimes."

I wiggle my eyebrows and she just rolls her eyes. She knows that there's more to my absence than I let on but doesn't mention anything.

"Right. I forgot. Well maybe you and your great mind will get a move on and walk inside this house, so we can unpack your bags and decorate your room."

I groan and get out of the car. She just laughs at me and makes her way over to the door where aunt Victoria is already awaiting us and pulling me into a tight hug. Jesus that woman will suffocate me if she won't let go now.

"Faith, you've gotten even more beautiful. Look at you all grown up. I'm sorry about your parents. They were so proud of you, you know?"

She smiled at me at me and finally let me go. I smiled back… or tried to smile back. Mentioning my parents brought back some memories that I wasn't ready to think about just yet. So I decided to let them go for a while and just answered aunt Victoria witch a solemn look.

"They sure knew how to show that."

**Hello everyone. This is one of my first stories that I am updating here and I am all new to this whole writing thing. I hope that my English isn't too bad and that my story sparks some interest. Have fun reading. See you next time;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every soldier must know, before he goes into battle, how the little battle he is to fight fits into the larger picture, and how the success of his fighting will influence the battle as a whole.  
Bernard Law Montgomery

Sweat was covering my skin. I couldn't stop now. I had to keep going. Fighting is the one thing that kept me alive for so long and I had to stay in shape. Imagining my enemy standing across from me I punched the punching bag as hard as I could. Training has always been a part of my life. I was probably the most experienced fighter in the hunter's world. I've always enjoyed working out or improving my skills. The use of weapons was just a bonus to this whole thing. Call me crazy but I loved the danger and the thrill that hunting brought me.

One kick here and there, a long jog around Beacon Hills and a long hot shower later I found myself in the mall. Don't ask me how I got here. I don't even know.

"We should buy you something nice to wear for school. I was thinking about something more clourful, you know? Maybe blue or red…. Hm let's see what we'll find. I'm sure you'll be glad that I took you shopping once you go to school. I know that you've been home schooled until now but let me tell you: School is not all about learning it is also about the right clothing."

Allison looked at me with expecting eyes. Her and Victoria got the glorious idea of taking me shopping because and I quote "I needed to get rid of all the dark colours in my closet. I am such a beautiful girl and beautiful girls should wear beautiful colours." Really! I've got a full closet with nice clothes from all around the world. And you know what got me in this mess? Allison seeing my hunting gear. It is only rational to wear dark colours when you're about to take down the most dangerous creatures on earth. Of course I can't walk around in some bright pink outfit while I'm out hunting. But Victoria being Victoria and not telling Allison anything about our true identities told my wonderful cousin that I was in need of a shopping tour because of my choice of clothing. So that is the reason for me standing inside this stupid mall, trying to find clothes that I didn't need.

"Yes indeed Allison. But it's not as if I needed anymore clothes. I've got enough of 'em in my closet back in your house."

I was almost about to say in OUR house. But I just couldn't bring myself to it. This was not my house, not my home and it would never be any of those things. My house stands in Rome. Abandoned and empty….

"Oh come on Fay, don't be such a buzzkill. We both know that you want to buy some new clothes. Deep down inside you know it."

Allison actually had the decency to smirk at me. No one does that. I am the one smirking at others!

"Yeah well maybe I would have been in the mood to buy some things, if I had had the chance to sleep for an hour or two. Now I am just grumpy and tired. All because of you and your crazy mother!"

Allison rolled her eyes and walked over to Victoria who was already standing in front of a boutique. Maybe I could slip away with none of them noticing. I took one step backwards and then another. Then I started to run. I wasn't going to take the risk of them noticing me slip away, so I ran as fast as I could out of the mall and into the forest. I just needed to get away for a moment. Slowing down a bit I investigated my surroundings. I was able to hear the birds chirping and the wind brushing the trees. I felt at peace and decided to sit down for a bit on a fallen branch.

I've always enjoyed being in nature. It had something calming and reassuring. I remember me wandering around in the woods as a child. I would explore my surroundings and go on little adventures together with my best friend. Oh how I missed him. Rick has been my protector in childhood. He grew to be my best friend, the one person that I could always talk to. He was more of a father than my real one ever was. Rick died when I was fifteen. Got bitten by an alpha and then stepped in the back by my own father. A hunter transitioning into a werewolf… something like that did not exist in our world. It was either hunter or creature of the dark and it was our job to make sure that no one would end up being a beast. I know that Rick wouldn't have been one. He would have still been the same Rick that joked around with me, that taught me how to be an excellent archer and that just sat there for hours listening to my childish rambling. As I grew up he was the one I went to when I had a problem. Rick was my mentor, my best friend and most of all my hero.

Suddenly I heard branches snapping and footsteps coming closer and closer and noticed how dark it has already gotten. Great. But who would walk around the woods in the middle of the night?

"Hey Scott, over here! Come on man. We gotta find it!"

I heard a voice calling distantly in the woods. Deciding that I wanted to find out exactly who was wandering around the woods to this time I got up and made my way over to the voices that became clearer and clearer. Stepping into a clearing I was able to make out two figures looming around in the dark with flashlights in their hands. I walked closer and got to see them a bit better. Standing there were two guys that appeared to be my age. The first one of them seemed to notice me and cringed. I must have scared him. There's no need to say that I was amused by now.

"Woah…Who are you and what the hell are you doing out here, in the woods, all alone, to this time?"

The boy facing me asked. He looked a bit dorky but still kinda cute. Not that I would ever say something like this out loud.

"I could ask you guys the same thing. It's not as if you guys strolling around is any better than me doing exactly the same thing."

I raised my eyebrows and waited patiently for an answer. The two of them looks at it other and seemed to be weighing their options.

"Well, we've got a reason to be here. We are looking for a dead body. Actually a half of it. But that doesn't explain what you are doing here. I've never even seen you before. Are you new or something because logically Beacon Hills never gets any new students. And there's no way in hell that someone like you would move to a town like this. Am I right? Am I right Scott? Scott? Gosh that man! I am right aren't I?"

The boy that is supposedly called Scott just looked at me with an interested gaze. He wouldn't drop his gaze so I just stared back at him and raised my eyebrows. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. Alright….The guys here in Beacon Hills seem to be very odd.

"Yeah exactly. Totally. You are right."

"Well alright then. There you have it. So… it was nice to meet you but we've got a body to find…"

"Who says that I am not here for the body? Maybe I've heard of it too and also wanted to search it?"

I don't know why I didn't just leave but something just compelled me not to go back just yet. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen.

"No! No way. We've heard about the body first and it's ours to find."

"Well then I hope you won't mind having my company for a while. I am not going to leave and since you won't either we will be stuck in this together. Oh and by the way… I am Faith and you were right, I am new in town. Just moved to my uncle's house. So Stiles and Scott ready to find the half of a dead body or are we going to stand here all night?"

They both just looked at me with baffled expressions. They simultaneously nodded and together we made our way deeper into the woods…..

**Hello guys, this is my second chapter and I hope you like my story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is better to lead from behind and to put others in front, especially when you celebrate victory when nice things occur. You take the front line when there is danger. Then people will appreciate your leadership.  
Nelson Mandela

…Step after step Faith. Be on guard, watch out and then… then you kill. You are not born to show mercy, grief or pity. No, you my daughter, you are born for something greater, something bigger. I know your clever and you will find out about the rules of this world soon enough. Remember to never forget who you are, never forget your heritage and most of all: Never forget your duty. First you follow us and then one day, one day you will rule over us. You will reign our world with honour and justice. Don't you ever show weakness Faith. A Moureaux never shows vulnerability, emotions. People will use it against you Faith. People like him. These abominations, these creatures. Just look him in the eyes and you will see what we see Faith. Danger, a threat and most of all a beast not worth living. And now do it, kill him. Show us what you're made of. Make us proud. Do us justice Faith…

"Faith? Hey, you alright?"

With that I snapped out of my thoughts. What did just happen? I totally lost my focus. This is not allowed to happen again. I need to stay on guard. This weird feeling in the pit of my stomach is getting stronger and stronger and I can practically feel the danger we are getting ourselves into. But something keeps urging me on. The wild hunter inside me wants me to keep going, it wants me to find out what exactly it is that is making me feel so tense.

"Faith! I'm sorry not be rude or anything but you're really scaring me right now. If you could just you know, say something? That would make me feel loads better. Jap it would, so please."

Looking him dead in the eye, I have to resist the urge to strangle him. This guy truly is getting on my nerves. One more word and I will snap.

"Yo hello, somebody in…."

"If you don't shut up right now, I swear I will strangle you. New girl in town or not. Do you guys even realize what trouble you are getting yourselves into? This is way more serious than you might think! So Scott, Stiles do tell what's your great plan because right now I have no fucking idea how to deal with all of this."

Stiles looked at me with wide eyes and then slowly turned his head towards where Scott was standing. He was about to open his mouth when all of us heard branches snapping. I turned as quickly as I could in the direction of the suspicious sound and found myself almost standing chest to chest in front of a very chummy looking guy.

Alright that was a lie. That chummy looking guy looked about ready to kill us but it wasn't the way he looked at us that me realize what he was. No, it was the air that surrounded him. At first sight he looked like a typical bad boy, tall, dark and handsome. But then I looked into his eyes and analyzed his whole demeanor. It was clear, definitely a werewolf. I was a hundred percent sure. What else could he be?

"What are you guys doing here? This is private terrain!"

Hm interesting… a werewolf was trying to scare us away. It seemed to work on the boys hence their looks. Cute.

"Oh really? And who are you if I may ask? Because as far as I know this grounds don't belong to anyone anymore."

Scott kept looking at me like I was crazy whereas Stiles decided to open his mouth…as usual.

"How would you know? I mean come on you've just moved here. We were the ones leading you here."

I turned to him with a sickly sweet smile on my face. Way to go Stiles that really just made everything better. Not only does that fucking creature now know that I am as lost in these woods as it can get because of the fact that I didn't know them very well, no. He is looking at me like he's ready to rip of my head and all that I have with me for my defense is a knife that is hidden somewhere in my boot, preventing the boys from seeing it. This whole situation would be a lot easier if I were alone. Seek and kill Faith. Remember no mercy.

But something about this man's demeanor made me feel not as threatened and disgusted as I usually would. Sure is presence was unsettling but when I looked him in the eyes I felt myself drawn to him. Weird.

"Stiles, remember what I told you a few seconds ago? Shut up! Anyways I did my fare share of research about his place and I didn't know that woods could belong to anyone. So excuse my confusion… whatever your name is. Well, if you will excuse us now. Got a little something to do."

And with that I grabbed both, Stile's and Scott's arms and we walked as fast as we could away from him.

I was in such a hurry that I didn't see the curious look the werewolf was sending my way. He still stood there, on the same spot we just left him, with a smirk crossing his normally scowling lips.

"Who was that back there? Do you guys know him? Is he something like the local creeper or what?"

I needed to find out who is. Step one dear Faith is research. You can't fight someone without knowing who they are. Find their weaknesses and then use them against your enemies. After that you are free to do whatever you want and whatever is appropriate. I needed to know with exactly whom I was dealing with.

"No never seen him before but I believe it was that Hale guy. You know the one whose family died in that tragic fire. Sad story with a sad outcome."

A fire…Good to know. Hale, that name rings a bell I just can't seem to remember. Hm… I will have to do some research at home.

Looking back at Stiles and Scott I saw both of them looking at me quite intensely.

"I did it again, didn't I? I am sorry, I tend to drift off in my own thoughts quite often."

I looked at them with a sheepish smile and found both of them looking at me with a grin.

"Oh don't worry, I think we will get along quite well. Right Scott?"

"Definitely! I believe that you will soon realize that being a bit off is normal in Beacon Hills."

Scott looked at me with a smile and remembered me of Danny. The son of my parent's friends. Oh how I miss home. But I somehow have the feeling that I will survive here quite happily. That is until I will seek my revenge. Linking my arms with theirs, we kept on walking until we heard the screeching of tires, which I've heard way before the two boys. A bonus of being a well trained hunter.

"Oh shit damn it! Guys its my dad, we need to get away from here."

We all took off running and tried to hide behind a bushes and trees. Worst cover ever if you ask me. But yeah I get it no one did ask. Stiles ran a bit ahead of since I was waiting on Scott who had to use an asthma spray. It was too late to warn Stiles. He ran right into the sheriff who held a wildly barking dog on a leash. Great.

"Hang on! This delinquent belongs to me. So Stiles do tell me. DO you listen to everyone of my phone calls?"

Oh so the sheriff knew Stiles. Good to know, this might come in handy for later situations.

"Not the boring once dad."

My eyes widened.

"Dad? So that's how you guys got the idea of running around in the woods in the middle of the night. You listened to his phone calls. Do things like that occur often?"

Scott looked back at me half grinning and half searching for air.

"They might..."

We watched Stiles and his father speaking with each other a little longer until they started to walk to the car. Stiles threw one last look at us and I let out a breath of relief. That was scarce. The police don't need to know my name too soon. But I probably won't get around meeting them in the near future.

"Alright come on Scott. We should leave too. First day of school tomorrow and all."

"Yeah right, I forgot. Could you help me up?"

I helped Scott standing up and together we fought our way through the woods until I heard a low growl coming from behind the trees next to us. I stopped walking and stepped in front of Scott. If somebody knew how to deal with situations like that then it was me.

"Alright Scott listen. Whatever you might see in a few moments, just run okay? Don't ask questions, don't look back, just run. I will be right behind you."

"What…?"

Exactly in that moment the damned creature decided to jump out of its hiding place. Perfect. That is exactly how I imagined living in Beacon Hills.

"Run Scott! Now!"

And he did exactly that. One thing less to worry about. Scott didn't need to know about my little secret, nobody did. I slowly pulled out my knife and stood right in front of that beast. I looked it dead in the eye and thought about how I should go on. Concentration Faith. Don't forget it's not about the weapon that your using but about the potential that you've got. Use your mind not only your strength. Take a deep breath and aim. Alright, uncle Rick was right, all I need is concentration and an aim. I slowly raised my arm and though the knife straight at the werewolf. I got his chest which unfortunately didn't weaken him enough. The beast spared me one last glance and then took off running.

Before I ran after it, I thought that I saw blue eyes shining in the darkness that surrounded me. I tried to trail the werewolf and once I arrived at the clearing I saw Scott holding his sided. My only thoughts were that he was bitten and I…I needed to kill him. The only question was if I could do that. I ran up to him and decided to have a good night's sleep and then I would make my decision concerning Scott's situation. Together we walked out of the woods with me supporting Scott's weaker side. The bite would probably need some time to heal. Not that I was going to tell him anything that night. It could wait. All I needed was a really long hot shower and then my well deserved sleep.

When I got home I could see one single light shining in my room. Oh great so they stayed awake to lecture me. I made my way upstairs and tried to be as quiet as possible. I hadn't even closed the door to my room completely when I heard the angered and slightly worried voice of uncle Chris.

"And where have you been Faith? From the looks of it I can guess what you did Faith. Don't forget that you are not in Rome anymore. This is Beacon Hills. Your new home and I want you to follow the rules Faith. I know that what you've gone through is hard and I know that you are hurting even if you are trying not show it. But Faith you need to pull yourself together. This is not going to work if you don't cooperate. Why won't you just talk to us? You can't just take off whenever you feel like it! DO you even know how worried Allison and Victoria have been. And that thing with your hunting gear. You need to be more careful. Allison doesn't know about you, about the rest of us and I want it to stay that way. Do you understand?"

"You know nothing Chris. You have no idea how I feel or how I deal with things. Yes my parents died and yes it might seem like I don't care. But you have no idea how I really feel and you don't even have a clue about half of the things I've gone through, so please don't tell me anything about knowing how I feel because you don't and you probably never will."

I was really tempted to cry in that moment. This whole day has been so exhausting and it has brought up so many memories that I wasn't ready to remember yet. Nobody would ever understand what I have been going through and what I was still going through. My life has been based on expectations and duties my whole life long. I couldn't give all of that up, I had to remain strong. I had to remain the leader I was raised to be and one way or another I would make my uncle see that.

Looking back into his eyes I saw pity. The anger seemed to have completely melted away. I knew that I couldn't blame Chris for anything that has happened and it wasn't fair of me to speak like that with him but he had to realize that I was my own person and that I would speak when I felt the need to not when he thought it necessary.

"Faith…I am sorry. I… it must have been so hard. Your right I can't even imagine what everything's been like for you and truth be told I don't want to be able to. But I have also lost your parents. I have also lost a part of my family. Just promise me that you will be careful and that you will slow down for a bit."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I understood. If there was one person that understood then it was me. For the next few minutes we just remained like that. Embracing each other and thinking about the people that we've lost. God it's so hard to grieve someone who you've both, despised and loved at the same time. People from whom you've only ever wanted was love and all they ever gave you was their absence. I get it now. I do. They fought for a better world. A saver world for their child to live in and what they left me was power and control, an empire. I would do their deaths justice and I know that the Argents, my remaining family, would stand by my side.

Hey guys, again I am sorry for any mistakes (not a native speaker). I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have as much fun reading it as I have writing it. Please leave a review and let me know what you like and what I could do better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path.**_

_**Buddha**_

**Faith Aurora Moureaux don't you forget what we just told you. Your curfew is 11 do you understand? Tomorrow is an important day and you will be useless to us if you haven't slept long enough. If we see you coming home later then we told you to then you know what that means. Believe me when I tell you that you don't want to anger us anymore than you already did today. Just stop disappointing us for once. **

"**Yes mum, dad. I swear I will make it back in time… So, if this was all you probably won't mind me leaving and don't even think about sending anyone after me. I can take care of myself." **

**With one last smirk in their direction I left the training room and made my way over to the bathroom. If they only knew what I had planned for that night. I showered quickly, air dried my newly blonde dyed hair and left it in its usual waves. Then I walked over to my closet and picked out the perfect attire for me to wear tonight. Black leather trousers, a black corset which closes with the help of a zipper, my black heeled ankle boots and last but not least my trademark leather jacket. After that I applied black eyeliner, mascara and a dark red lipstick. With one last glance at my reflection I walked out of the room, only to bump into Wyatt. Great, exactly what I needed. My father's spy has returned. I raised my eyebrows daringly and tried to walk past him but he blocked me. **

"**And where exactly do you think you are going looking like that? Something I should know Miss Moureaux?"**

**He smirked at me knowing how much I hated it when people called me Miss Moureaux. It reminded me too much of the duty I have to bear and of all the responsibility I have to live with. Not that I really care. I do what I want when I want to. **

"**I don't think that this is any of your business. So why don't you just, I don't know, vanish into thin air before I will kick your ass just for the fun of it. And before you answer that, we both know that I could do it." **

**With that I pushed him out of the way and grabbed my car keys and sun glasses on my way to the garages. Hm … Which car would it be today? Quickly making my decision I walked over to the Ferrari Enzo and put some guns into the trunk. I would probably need them. After I was fully equipped, I got into my car. This would be a long night. **

**Some time later I walked into the nightclub I heard so many people speak about. I was supposed to meet some acquaintances here. Spotting them from on top of the stair I nodded in their direction and my way over to them. On my way there I felt many eyes linger on me. Lot's of people knew who I am and the once who didn't know… Well they were just ogling me like I was some kind of trophy they wanted to own. **

"**Sebastian and…"**

"**Richard Miss Moureaux, a pleasure." He smiled charmingly at me and kissed the back of my hand. **

**I didn't even notice him grabbing it. Looking him directly in the eyes, I raised my eyebrows and withdrew my hand. Not with me.**

'**I can't remember allowing you to touch me. Do it again and you'll lose your hand. Understood? Great." **

**I didn't even wait for an answer before turning to the bartender and ordering a Martini. As if anybody dared to refuse me a drink. I may be underage but definitely more intimidating than any other person. **

"**I'm not here to chit chat. So just spit it out. Why do you needed me to come here? And where's the rest of the group?" **

**Sebastian looked at me kind of surprised. Oh no, I know where this conversation was going. And it wasn't going to go in a good direction. So much for a night with a bit of fun. **

"**SO they didn't tell you? It was that attack on the alpha last week in Paris. We killed all of them in the end. The whole pack dead… but they weren't the only once who died. That's why I wanted you to come tonight. I need your help Faith. Something is on the lose, something big. We need more people. People like you." **

"**What do you need me to do? And that still doesn't answer my question. Why exactly here?"**

**I started to get annoyed. Not because of Sebastian but this whole situation was just so absurd. What does he mean with "something". Probably not a werewolf but what else could it be? **

"**Look around Faith. Don't you see? They are here. I've never heard of that species before but they are werewolves, able to turn whenever they feel the need to. But that's not everything. They don't need an alpha. Nobody can control them and one of them is trying to get the lead. He is the one behind all of the kills in Palermo. And now he has come here. He is daring us to strike." **

**Well that was interesting to here. I knew that all the murders in Palermo didn't happen by human hands. So, all I had to do was find that beast and then kill it. **

"**Alright, cool great. Let's get going there's no time to waste. I will mingle a bit and look for anyone suspicious."**

"**Wait Faith one more thing. He might not be what you expect him to be. Just remember that. Meanwhile I will go outside and get all the weapons we will need and more assistance." **

**With these last words I quickly turned around once again, grabbed Sebastian's hand and put it behind his back. Oh he so wasn't going to call my parents. This was my chance to proof myself and I wouldn't throw it away by someone calling them and telling them to send backup. **

"**No no no, you don't Sebastian. You and your little friend over there will stay put until I give you the allowance to intervene. Understood?" **

**I looked at him with flashing eyes. He practically could see the agitation in them. **

"**But Faith…"  
"I said understood!?"**

"**Yes alright. Just let me go and be careful. If you get in trouble your parents will kill me." **

**With one last sickly sweet smile I threw his way, I walked to the dancefloor. Not long after that the first suspicious group of people stood out. Dancing my way through the crowd I suddenly felt someone grabbing my hips. **

"**What exactly do you think you are doing here Faith?" **

**Damn it, I knew that voice! **

"**Wyatt, nice to see you here. Miss me already? Cute. And now you can go! And this totally is supposed to be a threat." **

"**I don't think so! I know who you are after and I also remember your parents speaking about situations like this with you and them specifically telling you to not do stuff like that without backup." **

"**Oh but I do have backup. You see these two guys standing in the corner and looking at you like they are ready to shoot you? One sign from me and you are dead." **

**The music changed to a bit slower song, so Wyatt turned me around and put one of his hands on my hip and grabbed my hand with the other. Just what I wanted to do, dance with my sworn enemy. It's not like I hated him because my parents seemed to like him more than they do their own child. Honestly I don't hate him. Well… At least I think I don't. **

"**You wound me Faith. Here I am worrying about your wellbeing and all your doing is threatening my life. Tsk tsk. What would your parents do if they found out." **

"**Oh but they won't. Remember Wyatt I am the one in charge here not you. And seeing as your already here, something that is very unfortunate and annoying the shit out of me just so you know, you can help me. I need to find an alpha and he's right here in this club. You feeling up to it?" **

"**Of course. And how lucky you are that I am here. Found him." **

**He shot me a victorious grin and then turned us around so that I could look right over his shoulder into the direction of the alpha. And there he stood showing off with his glowing eyes and getting the attention of all the women around him. Could he be any more suspicious? I will probably never here the end of it after tonight. Wyatt is too cocky for his own good. Clearing my throat I let go of Wyatt and took a step back. **

"**Well then, I will get him to come out so that we can finish him. If you would be so nice to tell these two gentleman in the back there to come outside too. Thanks." **

**With that I wanted to walk away but Wyatt grabbed my hand and pulled me back once again. **

"**Oh really and how exactly do you plan to lure him outside?"**

"**Believe me I have my ways. I am a Moureaux after all and to that I am a woman. I know how to use what I`ve got." I shot him a cocky smirk. **

"**Yeah right. He will kill you within a second if you blow your cover and he finds out who you really are."**

**Alright, so he wasn't going to believe me. I somehow had to proof him just how affective being me could be. Yeah… that just sounded really arrogant bit come on it's true. Slowly I took a step closer to Wyatt and looked him from under my lashes into the eyes. **

"**Oh you know, I've got quite a few tricks up my sleeve. One of them being this.." **

**I leaned up and lightly brushed my lips over his jaw line and then finally brought them up to his ear. **

"**I would speak to him like this, then I would dance with him like this." I slowly pushed my body even closer to him and slowly started swaying to the music. "And then I would disarm him like this." I grabbed into Wyatt's jeans pocket and let my fingers trace his abdomen. Then quickly I grabbed his gun and took a step back from him again. He still had his eyes closed before opening them in shock and disbelieve. Mission completed Faith. In that moment I really had to resist the urge to give myself a clap on the shoulder. **

"**Alright go get him tiger!" Wyatt made a roaring sound and pushed me in the alpha's direction. **

**That moment that we just shared moments ago was the start of our story. The start of something that I didn't even know I wanted until I had it and lost it…**

With that I jolted up in my bed and looked at the alarm clock right beside me on my bedside table, 5.20. Perfect timing. I still had almost three hours till school. I got up and dressed in some running leggings, my sports bra and threw a matching sports jacket over it. On my way out I also put on my shoes for running and then I was out of the door. A nice run in the morning wouldn't hurt before a surely annoying day in school.

I decided to run through the woods and back to the spot the boys and I have roamed around yesterday. Deciding that I would look around a bit I slowed down and walked deeper into the woods. I could here the birds chirping and felt the fresh morning breeze running over my skin. Again I was lost in my own little world and didn't hear the man coming up from behind me.

"I thought I told you that this was private territory. What are you doing here?"

Not feeling his presence I jolted up when I heard his voice. Oh my god I really needed to stop getting so unfocused in this town. Looking to my right I saw the werewolf dude from yesterday. Great…

"And I thought that I made it clear that I really don't care. It's not like I was going to roam around here. Just taking a small jog through the woods."

"I don't recall asking.."

"Then don't feel spoken to. I use to talk to myself when I'm in the company of grumpy dudes."

There was no need of telling him so soon that I knew what he was. And there was no need of him knowing who I am. Hopefully my identity would stay a secret for a while.

Creepy dude just raised his eyebrows at my response and then let out a very unexpected chuckle.

"You know you're something else, I will give you that. But maybe you are just acting like that cause you don't know who I am. Most people are scared or weirded out when they find out. I am Derek Hale by the way,"

I just rolled my eyes at his response. Yeah I don't think that your reputation is the thing I should worry about but more your genes.

"Or maybe I just don't get intimidated by guys like you. All tough and grumpy on the outside but come on this can't be all. You know Derek I am very good at reading people and something about you is telling me that there's something else with you."

Derek just threw me a look. I didn't know if it was supposed to tell me to just shut up or if he was truly surprised by my words. But that wasn't the only weird thing happening. I realized that I haven't thought about ways to kill him once throughout the whole conversation with him. Weird.

"Well then Derek I will leave you to it. Don't expect me to change my route to jog on just because you think that the world bows at your feet. Oh and just so you know it doesn't hurt to smile once in a while. I hope the hint's taken."

I might have taken it too far with that but something inside of me wanted me to keep talking to Derek. I again felt this weird tug towards him from the night prior. I threw one last glance in his direction and so him looking confused at my retreating figure.

"I haven't caught your name yet…"

"Well then you will have to find out. See you."

With that I completely turned around and started running back to the house. Well that already was an eventful morning for an eventful day. I just couldn't wait to go to school…That's sarcasm right there. Anyways a nice shower would help me clean my head and then I would have to speak with Scott. I finally made a decision. Still not sure if it was a good one….

**Hey guys, that's the end of this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this story so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed.

Eminem

When I got out of the shower I only had one hour left till school. Perfect timing. I wlaked over to my new closet and rummaged through it, thinking about the impression I wanted to make on people. Did I want to appear nice and be loved by everyone or would I rather be the badass bitch of whom everyone is scared of? Choices, choices. Deciding that I should go for something that makes a statement, I got dressed in a pair of black leather jeans, a black T-Shirt with an open back front, black heels from Louboutin and of course my black leather jacket. With one look in the mirror I applied my usual winged eyeliner, mascara and a natural coloured lipstick. My hair was in its usual wavy self.

"Faith you coming? We need to get there early since we still need our schedules and stuff."

I had to drive with Allison today because my cars were still being shipped over. Great. I would have loved arriving in my Ferrari Enzo.

"Yeah I'm ready. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

With that I stormed past her, throwing a grin in her direction and storming over to the car. Maybe I could convince her to let me drive…

"So… Allison, you know I thought about everything today and came to the conclusion that…maybe I should drive."

I looked at her with widely opened, pleading eyes. Allison just rolled her eyes, shook her head and then eventually through the car keys to me. I knew it nobody could resist my pleading eyes.

"YAY! Made my day cousin of mine. Ready to show them what we're made of?"

To that Allison just shot me a nervous smile and I had to hide my grin. If only she knew. I may have been homeschooled my entire life but that didn't mean that I never put foot into a real school. In fact I have seen the school building more often than I did my private teacher…alright that was a lie. My parents took care of me participating in all of the lessons. If I didn't I was punished. Driving out of the driveway I started to think about everything that was probably going to happen today and didn't even realize me being over the speed limit… oops.

"Faith if you don't slow down this instant… Oh gosh we are going to die!"

"Yeah right Allison as if you would believe that. Just let me have some fun before being stuck in that hellhole people call school."

If Chris hadn't been so persistent of me going to highschool then I wouldn't have had to go. I already had the highest education degree possible. It's not only about your physical skills in the hunters' world, no. it's about so much more.

"Right over there, don't drive past it."

"Alright your majesty as you wish."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her and drove around the corner not expecting the sight that was awaiting me. I may have seen a highschool before but damn were there many people. Oh this will be so easy.

"**Just wrap em around your finger and you'll get everything. Just do what you do to me every day of your fucking life." Wyatt growled out from across the room. **

"**Oh you mean charm you and then torture you? Easier said than done. You know when I do that stuff to you it's easy cause I don't like you."**

**I smiled sweetly up at him. Wyatt just kept smirking seductively in my direction. Arrogant git.**

"**Oh you keep telling yourself that. I know you want it as much as I do…" **

"**Yeah right keep dreaming!" **

**With that Wyatt walked over to me, grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. I really had to try very hard not to let my eyes fall shut and give in. **

"**Wyatt what are you..?" **

**Before I had even finished my sentence he kissed me. Hard and passionately. I couldn't give in, not now. But his lips were so tempting and his kisses felt so good. I knew that I wanted him, I wanted more and he knew that too. Asshole. Deciding that I really couldn't keep up my fight any longer, I gave in and ran my fingers through his curls. He deepened the kiss and held me up while I wrapped both my legs around him, trying to find some support. He backed me up against a wall and his kissed began to trail down my neck, making me moan in pleasure. In that moment I was sure that I was addicted and this, this was my drug. **

"**Just remember Fay, you can get everything you want. For you the worldis the stage to your show and everyone is there to follow your command. Use your charm and your intelligence. Trust me nothing will happen, you just have to know exactly how you should deal with him. He's nothing like anything that we've fought before. So do it, charm him, make him believe that you truly want it and then strike. Your abilities are deadly but your charms and looks could ruin anyone." **

**With that I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. This time it was different. This kissed was filled with passion, lust and the feeling of victory. Victory because of the perfect plan we've worked out. I would finally destroy one of the greatest threats ever. I would kill THE alpha. I tucked at Wyatt's hair indicating for him to move us elsewhere and so he did…**

"You there?" I just blinked at Allison, what? "You just completely zoned out. Are you sure that your alright and ready for this? I would understand if you weren't.."

"No Allison it's alright I'm fine. Just remembered something, is all."

With that I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. I don't know who exactly was trying to convince with that, Allison or myself…

"Let's get this show on the road shall we!?"

Allison just shook her head at my antics and got out of the car. Together we made our way through the doors of hell. The doors that would keep me trapped from the outer world for a great amount of my day. Totally looking forward to that…Not. As we walked through the halls every single gaze of the people standing around were directed in our direction. Great, so I guess this town doesn't get to meet new people often. From the corner of my eye I could see Styles waving a red haired girl who just walked past him, completely ignoring his presence. I couldn't help but smirk just a little. So Style had a crush, interesting.

"Come on, would you hurry up we really need to get our schedules Faith."

"Yeah right I'm coming Ally."

After getting our schedules, Allison and I compared our classes. Perfect! We had almost every subject together besides French and Spanish. I got to take the college classes for those subjects since I was fluent in more than 5 languages. From Italian, to German, to French, to Spanish, to Portuguese, to Swedish.

First class of the day was Spanish with lot's of people I didn't know. There wasn't one face I recognized. Of course I had to present myself in front of the class, in Spanish, on command of my teacher. I already hated this place. After that I took one of the seats in the back of the room. I didn't want to catch too much attention at once and the window right next to me could come in handy if I had to sneak out. Of course only in emergencies…or when I got pissed of… or just because I hated school. Some time later Mrs. Dawson told us to pair up and talk about the passage she just read to us. At the end I got paired up with a shy and scared looking guy who chose just as I did to sit at the back.

"Hi I'M Faith."I smiled friendly at him. He looked really worn out and intimidated.

"I know. I'm Isaac." He smiled slightly at me and I realized how his smile didn't really reach his eyes.

"Well then we should get started Isaac. You are actually one of the first persons who are not bombarding me with tons of questions. How come?"

He looked at me with wide eyes and I instantly regretted saying anything. He seemed like the kind of person who needed some time to warm up and get used to you.

"Oh I just… I…Is that a bad or a good thing?"

He looked sheepishly at me and I could already feel the walls between us crumbling. Oh I just knew that there was more to this guy. This was going to be the start of an interesting friendship. Or at least I hoped so.

"Oh it's not bad in the least. Quite nice actually. Moving here hasn't exactly been easy and the house that is supposed to be home doesn't even feel like it. You know?"

Isaac looked at me and I could see something in his eyes. Was it understanding? I would find out eventually. I only heard him silently mumbling a, "More than you know.", under his breath. I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear, so I just looked at him and smiled.

The Spanish class went by in a blur and at the end Isaac and I had fallen into a nice conversation about Harry Potter. Don't ask me how we had gotten there but we did.

"So Isaac it was nice to meet you. See you around."

I threw him a smile that I knew would win him over and guess what? He smiled back. I was tempted to do a victory dance but I was able to get myself under control.

"Yeah Faith, see you."

With that we both went separate ways. So far my day hadn't been that bad actually. On my way to economics I met up with Allison and together we made our way through the crowd.

"So, met anyone worth mentioning? I don't know maybe a certain black haired guy, a bit of a crooked jaw line, always in company of a rather dorky guy?"

Allison looked at me with shock written on her face.

"How did you know? I didn't even see you for the last two hours."

"Oh my dear Allison, you still have a lot to learn. And to be honest you ogling poor Scott over there didn't really help you in any way."

"What Scott? You know his name? How what when why?"

Before I could answer I was run over by the red haired girl I had seen earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there. Nice shoes by the way I'm Lydia!"

I looked at the petite girl in front of me. She seemed nice enough.

"Oh, no problem and thank you! I'm Faith and this is my cousin Allison. We've both just moved here."

Lydia looked at us with a glint in her eyes. Oh this was either going to end in very good way or in a very bad one.

"We will all be the bestest of friends. I just know it. Oh and Allison nice jacket by the way."

With that Lydia walked off and left me grinning at her antics. All of these people here seemed all rather weird but in a good way. School seemed to turn out to be very entertaining so far.

"Alright guys if everyone could get inside the classroom now. That would be great. Yes you too Greenberg even though I'd prefer it if you just didn't appear."

Oh so that guy was going to be our teacher. How very entertaining. I can already see myself liking this guy. He kind of has the same way of dealing with people as I do when I don't like them.

"Oh hey, hi Faith. Over here!"

Turning towards the noise I saw Stiles wildly moving his arms to gain my attention. He motioned to the empty seats beside him and Scott, so Allison and I made our way over to them.

"Hi Stiles, Scott." I nodded at them and sent a thankful smile towards them.

Allison turned her confused gaze in my direction and last thought before the bell rang was: Let story time begin… It's not like I could exactly tell her the truth.

**Hi guys. Next chapter done. I'm sorry if I'm messing up the content a bit. Not doing it on purpose. Please leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gossip can be entertaining: occasionally, I've heard the most fascinating things about myself I never knew.

Vanna Bonta

**Breath in, breath out and then again. No need tob e nervous… **

"**Faith are you ready? We can't wait till Thanksgiving for you to get your shit together. Just go in and out, get us what we need and complete this fucking mission!" **

**Bruce was looking at me with rage evident on his normally quite handsome features. Nobody spoke to me like that and nobody ever will. Who does he think he is? I turned to look at him fully and from the look of it everyone but him so the furious glint in my eyes. They all backed away. **

"**Bruce if you want to keep all of your ten fingers in tact you will never speak to me like that! Understood? I think you've forgotten your place. I am a Moureaux, I am the leader of this mission and I make the decisions. If you've got a problem with that then feel free to leave but don't expect any mercy from my side. You know what they do with traitors…" **

**I took a few steps away from him and reached behind my back, pulling out the daggers hiding under my leather jacket. I threw one right over his head at the map hanging on the wall behind him. The dagger just missed him by inches and gathering from the look on his face he thought that he wouldn't survive to see tomorrow. **

"**Oh chill Bruce. Nothing wrong with a bit of fun. And now, back to business. Right over there," I pointed to the spot I'd thrown my dagger to, "is their secret base. All we need to do is get in without being noticed. I say we strike at night but only three of us. We can't risk losing anyone and the lesser the better the chance of not being noticed. We go in, take care of the pups he uses as guards and then, then we attack. Quietly and deadly. We only need one man living and that's the alpha. He belongs to me! Nobody will touch him and believe me you don't want to go against my orders." **

**With that I shot one last look at Bruce and walked out of the conference room. My parents didn't know anything yet and I would make sure that it would stay that way. **

"**Faith, wait up!" **

**With that I slowed my pace and waited for Wyatt to reach me. He walked next to me occasionally brushing his hand against mine. I would pull away every time. I couldn't let anyone come close to me. I needed to complete this mission and put my whole mind on it. **

"**Are you absolutely sure about your little plan there? There are so many things that could go wrong. I can't risk… I mean we can't risk losing you." **

"**Believe me I've thought this through…" **

"**That's what I'm scared of." **

**Wyatt shot me a grin and then took hold of my hand and pushed me into an empty room. **

"**Listen Faith. You may not believe me but there are rumors. Someone is on the lose and he knows our strategies, he knows you. If you ask me I believe it's someone from the inside, someone who's worked with us or still does and someone who is trying to get you, to kill you. You're more valuable than you know. You're not only the heir but the best fighter the hunting world, you're our hope and our key to victory. Believe me please. You're life is in danger and so are your parents."**

"**Rumors don't scare me Wyatt. If I counted every time someone wanted to kill me I'd be dead by now. It might be scary and believe me I am terrified but I'm not scared about dying. No, I'm scared about being responsible for the death of people I care about, for the death of people who fought for my believes, my illusions, for me. I know I'm supposed to shut it all off, to not think about anything but my purpose. Problem is… I can't. When I close my eyes I see people dying and when I open them nothing changes. Whether it's someone from our side dying or from the other, it's not important all I see is death. But it makes me strong. It fills me with this indescribable feeling. Power. And the moment I feel that power I lose everything that makes me human. I become like the monsters we are fighting against. I turn into this emotionless creature that slays everything that's in her way." **

**By then Wyatt looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't know if it was from shock or not. All I knew was that I again said too much. I told him what I feared and made myself vulnerable. **

"**Faith you need to understand that you aren't the least bit like these creatures. You're my wild, untamable and drop dead gorgeous… something. Nothing could ever put you on the same level with those monsters." **

**I had to hide my smile. At the use of something as a description for his feelings for me I felt the need to kiss him just to shut him up. He definitely has learned. I didn't like calling what we had anything. He was an ally, an extremely valuable and persuading ally. And at the moment I didn't feel the need to break this alliance off by any means. I needed to find a way to change this conversation into a different direction. I was sick of talking about anything related to emotions and feelings. Time for a distraction. **

"**Hm… something does sound nice."**

**I turned us around and pushed him against a wall, silencing him and whatever he had to say. He returned my kiss with the same force and soon I found myself forgetting everything we just talked about. I felt free just for a little moment I felt like myself. He hoisted me up and I put my legs around his waist before he turned us around so that my back was against the wall. **

"**You have no idea what you do to me…" **

**Again I silenced him effectively with my kisses….**

"So, you know Scott and Stiles? How? You didn't share one class with them and I know that because they've been in every single one of mine this whole day."

Alright Faith, think and think fast!

"Oh you know… No!"

Allison looked at me like I'd gone crazy. Alright maybe not "gone" crazy, everyone knew by now that I was indeed crazy. Badass crazy…

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I'm not going to answer anything and concentrate on the very interesting and informational class of Mr. … Him."

I didn't notice the person standing behind me until it was too late.

"Finstock.. Miss Moureaux. My name is Mr. Finstock but seeing as everyone calls me Coach that goes too. Now I would like you two to concentrate on this class and stop TALKING."

He shouted the last part right into our faces but it didn't affect me. I liked his attitude. Definitely favourite teacher so far. The only thing I did was grinning in his face which earned me a weird look thrown my way and a small tug of his lips. I swear I saw him trying to hide a smile.

"Sure thing."

With that our little conversation ended and "Coach" got back to teaching. It would take some time till I would get used to that whole "school actually being a thing" thing.

"Pst Faith!"

Turning to the direction my name was called from I saw Stiles trying to get my attention. I raised my eyebrows, indicating for him to speak. He leaned over and started whispering.

"Do you remember when you and Scott walked home? Did he mention anything? Something along the lines of I don't know… That he could smell the bubblegum in your pocket or hear various things that every normal person wouldn't?"

Stiles looked at me with widely opened eyes and had this disbelieving and yet questioning look in his eyes. He so reminded me of someone I left back in Rome…

"Well no I don't think so. He only mentioned being bitten by this wild animal running around the woods but nothing else. Why does he feel different? Maybe he'll turn into Spiderman and the wild animal running around last night was an amazingly big spider."

I opened my eyes in fake wonder and amazement. I never even new that I had this playful and childish side. My whole life long I had to take control of things and being able to joke around so freely now made me feel so young and carefree. I was alive, the girl inside me came to life and I didn't feel myself wanting that to stop.

Stiles went along and also opened his eyes in played shock.

"You're right. Wow, how did I oversee something this obvious. Hey Scott! Scott!"

Scott turned around and Stiles gestured wildly around with his hand and made this snakelike voices trying to impersonate Spiderman.

"I found out what happened to you! You are turning into Spiderman, isn't that awesome?"

With that being said Scott gave him the finger and turned back around. Seems like someone is about pissy because of the subject of our amusement. Too sad that I really don't care.

I wiggled my eyebrows at Stiles and then started throwing papers at Scott trying to get his attention. Allison shot me look and kicked me in the shin. I kicked back and Let'S just say she agreed to leave me be. People better don't mess with me whether in school or on the hut.

Scott finally turned around and gave me an annoyed look.

"You know if you keep looking at me like that I won't introduce you to my very beautiful and seemingly interested cousin."

After that I made the same noise that Stiles did and made the same hand gesture Spiderman always does when he tries to jump from one web to another. Scott just kept glaring at me and turned back around.

Well how cheerful the little pup is. Note the sarcasm there. Alright back to business. I had to find a way to speak with Scott. He needed to know that I know and I had to tell him rather sooner than later. Keeping secrets leads to many dangerous things, I knew that.

"Sooo… Scott. You know I might actually know what's happening to you. You know I've read about it a lot and as I recall watching, there are also lot's of movies about your situation. Like movies that inform you about your "were"-condition or your "were"-senses."

Wow way to be subtle. Whatever I got Scott hooked. He turned around and looked at me with wide but still annoyed eyes.

"Please cut that out. Not you too. Stiles was bothering me about it and now you are starting too. I am not turning into anything just because something bit me alright!"

Oh young and naïve Scotty. He still had a lot to learn…

"Alright Scotty if you say so…"

I wiggled my eyebrows at him and threw him a smirk before turning my attention back to Coach and whatever he had to say. Stiles and Scott would figure it out soon enough.

After the bell rang everyone practically ran out of the classroom. I was about to do the same just before Finstock called me back.

"So, the principal told me that you've been doing professional sports since you've been a kid running around in diapers. And no, I don't want to know how the principal knows this. Interested in joining the track team? We could definitely need a fast runner and the medals you won speak for themselves. So what are you saying?"

The look he gave me told me that he wouldn't accept a no, so whatever to hell with it.

"Sure why not?"

I threw him my trademark smirk before moving out of the classroom but not before hearing the Coach yell out in victory and muttering something along the lines of "already liking this girl".

Since that was the last class of the day Allison and I made our way over to her car which reminded me that I had to call the company shipping my darlings over to the states. I meant my lovely cars without whom I couldn't live. I pulled out my phone and told Allison to wait in the car for me.

"Ciao Toni, vorrei parlare con il manager per favore." (I'd like to speak with the boss)

Toni was one of the best people I knew that could help me with my cars. If I needed it faster he took care of it. If needed to hide my car because the police was searching it he also took care of it. Best man really.

"Ciao principessa. No problem. Che vediamono." (Hi, no problem. See you.)

"Vincenzo!"

Oh how I despised him. He worked for my parents, always trying to do his own thing. If you gave him instructions on how you want your car to be, don't get your hopes up. He does what he wants when he wants. At the end I still think it's partly his fault that my parents died but let's not go there now. I had threats to get rid of.

"Senti, ho bisogno della mia macchina fino a domani. Se non manderò la mia gente e farmi credere che non si vedrà." (Listen, I need my car till tomorrow or else I'll send my people for it and believe me you wouldn't want that to happen)

"Mi prenderò cura di esso, che lo giuro." (I will take care of it, I swear.)

I could hear the fear in his voice. Good. Nobody would dare fool with me and my team. I get what I want no matter how much effort I have to muster up.

"Perfecto. See you."

With that I hung up and knew that come tomorrow morning my cars would all be back with mommy. Call me crazy but it's my Ferrari over everything else. Satisfied I got into Allison's not so cool car…just kidding… and together we drove off. Survived first day of school? Check! 

**Hi guys, please review and let me know what you think. As for the pairing there was some confusion coming up and all I can say is that it might be more confusion about that in the future. I still haven't worked out how I want this story to end. But as of right now it will definitely be about a certain grumpy werewolf which does not say that Stiles won't stand a chance in the future… **


End file.
